Trust in Love
by Leader Kimmi
Summary: Seorang gadis dari California bernama Park Min Mi pindah ke Korea karena program pertukaran pelajar. Semenjak kepindahannya, rahasia tentang keluarga akan segera terungkap. Hubungannya dengan salah satu siswa GSIS pun akan terbongkar. SUPER JUNIOR! RnR?


Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, annyeong! Author Kimmi ini newbie di FFn! Fic Author Kimmi yang pertama (pertama dipublish ke FFn) nih :) tapi gini-gini juga pernah dipublish ke Facebook. Dan responnya sangat membuat aku semangat! Entahlah kalau di sini :( aku takut. Oh iya, setiap percakapaan bersama Minmi itu anggap percakapan bahasa Inggris yaa! Cukup basa-basinya. Jadi, lanjut!

Trust in Love

Chapter - 1, Opening Song : All My Heart - Super Junior

Romance/Family

Main characters :

Park Min Mi (Author Kimmi)

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Choi Sul Li

WARNING : OOC, author termasuk pemeran utama, misstypo, gaje, dll…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, sudah diperingatkan jadi saya TIDAK menerima FLAME!

**-Trust in Love-**

**Normal POV**

Korea, sebentar lagi Minmi akan pindah ke sana untuk pertukaran pelajar dan menetap bersama ibunya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sekarang Minmi berada di California, ia tinggal bersama tante dan sepupunya.

'_Besok aku akan ke sana menemuimu, Bu,_' gumam Minmi dalam hati karena dia amat sangat merindukan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar,

"Minmi, benar tidak apa-apa? Padahal ibu-mu sudah melarang-mu untuk ke sana karena keadaan ekonomi yang kritis," tanya tantenya dengan cemas.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku pasti selalu membantunya jika kesulitan! Justru aku kasihan pada ibu karena ia tinggal seorang diri karena ayah sudah meninggal dan aku sebagai putri satu-satunya harus menolong ibu," semangat Minmi.

Akhirnya tantenya pun pasrah dan akan mengantarnya ke San Diego International Airport. Selama perjalanan jantung Minmi berdegup kencang, ia tidak habis pikir bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

**-Trust in Love-**

Sampailah Minmi di Incheon International Airport, Bandara Internasional Korea. Minmi akan dijemput oleh tetangga ibunya, karena ia tidak mengendarai mobil dan ia juga tidak memilikinya. Minmi melihat seorang wanita ramah yang memperlihatkan kertas bertuliskan "PARK MIN MI", Minmi segera berlari dan menyapa-nya.

**Minmi's POV**

"Hello! Are you my mother's neighbors who pick me up?" sapaku pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat bingung sampai aku sadar dan malu karena lupa sekarang ia berada di Korea.

'_Ah! Sekarang 'kan aku di Korea, tapi aku lupa Bahasa Korea. Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi! Baiklah, tenang dan katakan seadanya,'_ batinku dan dengan gugup berkata "Umm…Anda ini te..tangga teman ibu yang mengambil kembali?"

Wanita itu hanya tertawa seakan mengerti dan memakluminya.

Perjalanan ke rumah memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan sesampainya di rumah aku merasa gembira dan berlari menuju pintu rumah, aku mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan ketika pintu terbuka…

"Mom!" sepertinya ibuku sangat kaget melihatku lalu ia tersenyum sambil berlinang air mata. Ia memelukku dan berkata "Welcome…"

**End of Minmi's POV**

**-Trust in Love-**

Hari ini hari pertama Minmi bersekolah di sekolah barunya yang terkenal dan elit, yaitu Gyeonggi Suwon International School. Tentu saja karena Minmi adalah murid yang cerdas, baginya mudah saja bisa mengikuti ujian pertukaran pelajar. Di kamar, Minmi memakai blazer berwana abu-abu dengan pinggiran berwarna putih di kerahnya. Dengan rompi berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih, tidak lupa mengikatkan dasi pita berwarna soft pink. Minmi segera turun ke bawah melewati tangga, tak lupa menyiapkan bekal lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ia melihat ibunya tengah tidur di kamarnya, sepertinya sangat lelah. Tak tega membangunkan Minmi pun segera pergi ke sekolah.

Perjalanannya cukup lama, maklum sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang megah dan besar, butuh tempat yang luas untuk mendirikan sekolah itu. Maka dari itu letaknya pun agak jauh dari kota, sekolah itu berada di sekitar bukit. Udara dingin pun lama-lama merasuki tubuh Minmi yang tidak memakai jaket.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, masih sepi. Ia masuk ke halaman sekolah dan mendapati denah sekolah tersebut, dicarinya ruang kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah,

"Oh, kau itu Park Minmi pelajar dari Amerika, ya? Dilihat dari namamu kau pasti bisa bisa berbicara Korea, benar?" tanya Kepala Sekolah tersebut berusaha meyakinkan.

Minmi ingin menjawab dan memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa Korea.

"Benarkah. Tapi karena anda mungkin tidak tahu hal tentang perut besar anda itu," ucap Minmi dengan gugup.

"Apa kau bilang? Masih untung kau ini diizinkan belajar di sini sampai lulus! Karena kau bicara seenaknya, aku akan menemui ibumu!" tersinggunglah sang kepala sekolah tersebut.

Minmi semakin bingung, sebenarnya tadi dirinya sedang bicara apa?

Di samping pak kepala sekolah sedang memarahinya, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tepatnya datang dengan wajah kebingungan. Laki-laki itu bertanya kepada Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh, begitu. Kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi di sini. Anak ini tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dan Bapak salah mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan", ujar laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan Minmi dari amarah kepala sekolah.

Minmi meminta maaf kepada kepala sekolah dan berterima kasih kepada laki-laki itu. Anak lelaki tersebut meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengantarkan Minmi ke kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, ya. Untung saja kau lewat jadi aku tidak terancam keluar dari sekolah!", Minmi sangat berterima kasih pada lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor di sampingnya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Itu karena kebetulan sebagai Ketua Osis ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kepala sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bukan dari daerah sini, ya?" tanya sang Ketua Osis.

"Ah! Oppa Ketua Osis? Maafkan aku! Sebenarnya aku lahir di sini, tapi aku pindah ke Amerika karena ikut tanteku ke sana," ucap Minmi kaget.

"Oh, begitu. Hmm…siapa namamu?" tanya si Ketua.

"Aku? Namaku Park Minmi. Kalau oppa?" jawab-tanya Minmi.

"Namaku…Kyuhyun. Salam kenal," jawab si Ketua, yang ternyata namanya adalah Tukul, RALAT! Kyuhyun maksudnya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diam, hanyut pada pikiran masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Berhati-hatilah, jika ada masalah carilah aku. Biasanya aku ada di ruang osis," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dan berbalik meninggalkan Minmi, ditatapnya laki-laki yang kian menjauh dari hadapannya lalu dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kelas. Keadaan yang tadi ribut menjadi bisu ketika mendapati sesosok perempuan cantik yang asing tengah berdiri di pintu kelas. Guru yang sudah mengetahui akan ada murid baru langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mohon perhatiannya anak-anak! Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Amerika, namanya adalah Park Minmi. Mari langsung saja, silahkan duduk di..ah! Di sebelah Lee Sung Min! Sungmin, angkat tanganmu!" ucap guru tersebut seraya melirik murid bernama Sungmin tersebut.

Seakan mengerti yang diucapkan guru tersebut, Minmi segera berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Minmi berpikir sepertinya Sungmin ini anak yang baik, buktinya saja ia mempunyai wajah yang terkesan lucu –seperti bayi-. Tapi itu semua berakhir seketika karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman Minmi.

'_Huh! Sudah disenyumi, malah diacuhkan. Kesan yang buruk saat pertama kali masuk kelas,' _batin Minmi kesal.

"Minmi! Salam kenal, namaku Donghae! Lee Donghae!" ucap seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri dari belakang, sepertinya…karena Minmi mendengar lelaki itu menyebutkan nama.

"Ah…yes, my name is Minmi," jawab Minmi ragu.

Sang guru mengingatkan, "Anak-anak, saya lupa. Minmi ini kurang lancar berbahasa Korea, jadi dia menggunakan Bahasa Inggris jika berbicara, harap dimengerti dan dimaklumi!" ujar guru yang sedang duduk di meja sambil membaca majalah. Tidak sopan dan terlalu santai, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Minmi tentang gurunya.

Murid-murid di kelas ini jarang yang berbicara kepada Minmi karena mereka tidak pandai berbicara Bahasa Inggris, hanya Donghae yang berteman dan sering ngobrol dengan Minmi. Karena sepertinya keahlian Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Pada saat makan siang, Donghae makan bersama Minmi di murid saling berbisik-bisik, Minmi bingung dan tidak mengerti telah berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya iri," celetuk Donghae yang merasakan kebingungan dan kekhawatiran Minmi.

"Iri? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Minmi makin bingung.

"Yaa, karena murid baru sepertimu bisa makan siang bersamaku. Bukannya sombong, karena aku ini adalah salah satu lelaki yang populer di sekolah ini!" ceplos Donghae dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Hahaha! Begitu, ya? Tapi 'kan kau yang mengajakku, jadi ini bukan salahku," ucap Minmi sambil tertawa renyah seolah ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

Sepertinya Minmi mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan, mereka berdua makin akrab karena mereka mengerti satu sama lain.

**-Trust in Love-**

Akhir-akhir ini ibu Minmi selalu bilang bahwa seharusnya Minmi tidak usah datang ke Korea karena itu akan merepotkan ibunya dan menyusahkan Minmi, tetapi Minmi menolak karena ia sangat ingin tinggal bersama ibunya. Oleh karena itu ibu Minmi jadi sering memarahinya. Minmi memakluminya, toh tantenya juga sering memarahi Chojang, sepupunya. Dan Minmi pun menganggap ini adalah hal alami yang terjadi di sebuah keluarga, Minmi tidak ambil pusing soal masalahnya yang menimpanya saat ini. Tetapi kadang pikiran itu muncul saat ia di sekolah, oleh karena itu Minmi selalu menyusuri koridor sendirian tanpa tujuan.

Di waktu jam istirahat, Minmi berjalan di sekitar koridor. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara yang berbisik-bisik dan memanggil namanya. Karena suara itu terlihat sangat familiar, Minmi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Psst! Hey, Minmi!" ucap sang pemilik suara sambil berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Minmi. Ketika Minmi berbalik, ia mendapati Donghae sedang bersembunyi di lorong menuju halaman belakang.

"Ah! Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minmi penasaran.

"Cepat kemari! Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu!" jawab Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minmi.

Karena penasaran, ia menuruti ajakan Donghae dan menemuinya. Donghae menarik tangan Minmi dan segera berlari ke halaman belakang, Minmi bingung dan kaget. Setelah melewati beberapa bangunan kecil dan rerumputan tinggi, Minmi melihat gedung yang belum ia temui sebelumnya. Gedung yang unik dan tidak terlalu besar, tiba-tiba seseorang yang Minmi kenali membuka pintu gedung, ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak Minmi girang dan kaget karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan si Ketua Osis.

"Ah! Minmi, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" celetuk Donghae.

"Jangan-jangan, gadis yang kau maksud itu Minmi?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah orang.

"Ya, begitulah!" jawab Donghae sambil cengengesan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya heran Minmi.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun adalah teman, kau belum aku beritahu, ya?" jelas Donghae.

"Ayo, jangan berdiri terus di luar. Mari!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Minmi senang sekali karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, Ketua Osis yang ramah dan selalu senyum jika bertemu dengannya juga belum lama ini sedikit menyita perhatiannya. Ditambah lagi Donghae adalah teman Kyuhyun, mungkin hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa lebih dekat lagi.

"Minmi, jika ada masalah kau bisa datang menemui kami di gedung ini kapan saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyuguhi teh kepada Minmi.

"Ah, i-iya. Gomawo, Oppa!" jawab Minmi malu.

Disamping itu Kyuhyun sangat ramah, dia juga baik. Sepertinya Minmi akan sering pergi ke gedung itu untuk seterusnya agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya, Minmi pergi ke rumah, ia terlambat pulang ke rumah. Karena ia terlalu lama berada di gedung belakang sekolah bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae, sampai-sampai ia juga bolos pelajaran terakhir. Ibu Minmi menunggu di rumah dengan sangat khawatir. Ketika Minmi sampai di rumah, ia dimarahi ibunya karena pulang terlalu malam.

"Minmi! Ke mana saja kau ini? Membuat ibu khawatir saja! Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan sekali!" bentak Ibu Minmi.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, tadi aku sedang membuat skema bilangan untuk presentasi besok," jawab Minmi berbohong karena ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**Minmi's POV**

'_Waduh aku bohong! Ah, biarlah sedikit-sedikit juga tak apa toh wajarlah saya ini manusia!_' batinku cemas.

"Kali ini Ibu maafkan, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Ibu tidak akan segan-segan terhadap-mu! Masuk kamar dan jangan dikunci!" bentak ibuku.

"B-baiklah..." jawabku takut.

Aku merasa melakukan hal yang salah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena telah mengecewakan ibuku sendiri. Tapi, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa.

'_Ah, sekarang oppa sedang apa, ya? Apakah kalau pulang telat ia dimarahi seperti aku juga?_' gumam Minmi.

Akhir-akhir ini Minmi sering bergumam tentang Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai bisa berbicara sendiri.

'_Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Jangan-jangan…tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tapi wajah Kyuhyun oppa selalu saja muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku menyukainya? Mungkin. Tapi, tapi…ah sudahlah!' _aku memeluk bantal dan guling sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya hatiku berkata lain, buktinya aku memutuskan untuk menyempatkan diri pergi ke gedung itu diwaktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah walaupun hanya sebentar.

**-Trust in Love-**

Di sekolah,

'_Hmmm...di mana aku dapat bertemu dengan oppa, ya?_' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku jalan-jalan di sekitar koridor dan menemukan perpustakaan, aku pergi ke sana dengan harapan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di sana. Tetapi di sana aku malah bertemu dengan anak menyebalkan bernama Sungmin.

'_Ah! Ada Sungmin, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ternyata dia itu rajin!_' batinku tidak percaya.

Aku yang penasaran mencoba untuk mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, apa yang sedang kau baca? Kelihatannya menarik!" ucapku basa-basi. '_Judes amat! Aku kan jadi takut sendiri!' _batinku takut kalau-kalau di depanku itu ternyata anak bayi yang pandai berhasa inggris jelmaan setan.

"Bukan apa-apa," ia menutup buku dan menyimpannya kembali ke rak yang penuh buku dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Hey! Tunggu sebentar!" panggilku.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa, sih, kau ini ketus sekali? Aku jadi tidak suka padamu!" bentak Minmi.

"Berarti dulu kau suka padaku, dong?" ucap Sungmin seraya berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertahan oleh Minmi, makin lama sosoknya makin tidak terlihat, tentu saja karena ia belok ke koridor.

'_A-apa dia bilang?_ _Apa-apaan dia?_' geramku sekaligus heran oleh kata-katanya. Walaupun aku saling berbicara dengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Tapi, bagaimana juga yang namanya kepedean itu tidak boleh dibiarkan!

'_Kesan buruk selalu ku-temui jika berjumpa dengannya!_'

Saat aku berjalan di taman sekolah, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membawa buku sambil teruburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menabrakku.

"Ouch!" kataku.

"Ah! Mianhae! Cheongmal mianhae!" gadis itu meminta maaf dan mengambil kembali bukunya yang jatuh.

"Oh…eh…no problem, may I help you to bring this book?" ucapku sambil mengambil buku yang terjatuh.

"Yeah! Of course, thank you very much! Please, bring this book to library," kata gadis itu sampai menarik tanganku.

'_Sialan. Aku 'kan baru dari sana!_' pekikku.

Di perpustakaan,

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan sambil menaruh buku-buku ke rak perpustakaan.

"Eh? Namaku Choi Sulli," jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Sulli? Namaku Park Minmi, salam kenal, ya!" ucapku senang seraya menjulurkan tangan kepada Sulli.

Sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan!

"Anu…hmm…Minmi ini pandai berbahasa Inggris, ya?" tanya Sulli.

"Ah, iya. Itu karena aku tidak pandai berbahasa Korea!" jawabku sejujur-jujurnya.

"B-benarkah?" Sulli sepertinya sangat kaget, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ekor mataku tidak sengaja melihat kertas ujian miliknya.

"Hey! Bolehkah aku melihat ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tentu!" jawab Sulli semangat.

"Wow! Uji tata bahasamu skor-nya 100! Meichang! Maukah kau mengajariku Bahasa Korea?" semangatku membara.

"Boleh saja," ucap Sulli menyutujui permintaanku.

"Baiklah! Sudah disepakati, kau akan menjadi guru privatku dan pergi ke perpustakaan setiap hari pada jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah!" kataku seraya menentukan jadwal seenak sushi (?). Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi akan bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Tapi, walaupun begini, aku ini keras! Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sulli khawatir.

"Tak masalah! Lagipula aku menikmati tantangan!".ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

**End of Minmi's POV**

Padahal dirinya tidak tau, kalau latihan itu membuat masalahnya tambah banyak. Tidak tau bahwa belajar bahasa bersama Sulli mungkin akan membuat pikiran dan hatinya akan lebih terbuka pada seseorang.

**-Trust in Love-**

"Hey, Kyuhyun. Daritadi kau diam saja. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja jika melihat Minmi aku jadi teringat pada…" kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong karena ada yang mengetuk pintu tempat rahasianya.

_Tok…tok…tok_…

"Siapa itu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu.

"Minmi? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hey~!" sapa Donghae.

Minmi menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu! Kau bisa berbahasa Korea dan aku tidak perlu lagi sering membaca kamus untuk berbicara denganmu, hahaha…" komentar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa yang setuju dengan apa yang diberitahukan Minmi.

"Sulli, hah? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak itu. Sepertinya dia pintar!" ucap Donghae yang sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Kau tahu darimana, Donghae? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minmi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Donghae sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal banyak kutu err-ralat, banyak pikiran.

Minmi dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini.

**-Trust in Love-**

Setelah itu, Minmi pulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dibenak Minmi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

'_Hmm, ayah itu rupanya seperti apa, ya? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ku-tanyakan hal ini kepada Ibu?_' batin Minmi melihat Ibunya sedang duduk di sofa lalu ia berjalan mendekati ibunya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya ibu Minmi.

"Ng…sebenarnya, ayah itu seperti apa?" tanya Minmi gugup.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?" Ibunya balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku penasaran. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat foto ayah," jawab Minmi makin penasaran.

"Nanti saja kau menanyakan hal itu, Ibu sedang lelah…" Ibu Minmi bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar.

Minmi terdiam dan tidak berani lagi untuk memikirkan ayahnya juga tidak bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Ibunya.

**-Trust in Love-**

Di sekolah. Minmi sedang belajar seperti biasa, tiba-tiba ketika Minmi melihat ke jendela tepat di koridor ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang berjalan, di saat itu juga Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Minmi dengan senyum mautnya, Minmi pun langsung refleks mati di tempat ehm-ulangi-, refleks melambaikan tangannya cukup lama sehingga guru yang daritadi menerangkan pun melihat tingkah Minmi dan melemparnya dengan kapur papan tulis, spidol dan penghapus. Parah.

"Aw!" teriak Minmi.

"Hey, nona. Jika sedang pelajaran tolong diperhatikan! Lagipula kau ini melambaikan tangan pada siapa?" tanya Ibu Guru keheranan.

"Ah, tidak, Bu…maafkan saya!" jawab Minmi malu.

'_Guru sialan! Jelas-jelas aku sedang melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun oppa,_' gerutu Minmi. Tanpa Minmi sadari, sesosok mata tajam yang mampu meluluhkan hati beribu-ribu wanita sedari tadi melihat tingkah Minmi yang konyol. Sekilas senyuman aneh tampak di wajahnya yang baby face.

(A/N : Tebak, siapa hayo? *Ditampar karena muncul di tengah-tengah cerita* Lanjoot!)

Pada jam istirahat Minmi duduk di taman. Tiba-tiba pria idaman Minmi (baca : Kyuhyun, tapi pria idaman Minmi yang asli sih Sungmin hehehe *PLAAK!*) datang dari balik pohon.

"Hai…" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ah, hai, Oppa!" Minmi menggeser tubuhnya pertanda untuk Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, masa' untuk duduk dirumput?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Eunhwa.

"Tidak ada," jawab Minmi sambil menatap lembut pria di sampingnya itu. Cie, cie prikitiew! *Dilempar kepiting gara-gara teriak gaje*.

"Mau?" Kyuhyun menawarkan roti kukus berisi cokelat. Author juga jadi kepingin, mau dong!

"Ya! Aku sekali!" Minmi senang mendapatkan pemberian dari Kyuhyun, author pun ikut senang (?).

"Adikku juga suka roti ini. Dulu waktu sebelum adikku menghilang, kami berdua suka memakan roti ini di belakang rumah, rasanya hangat dan menyenangan…andai saja aku ini bisa menjadi oppa yang baik baginya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mulai meneteskan cairan hangat dari matanya, tapi langsung ia tepis dengan punggung tangannya.

"Oh, begitu…kenapa ia bisa menghilang?" tanya Minmi sedih, author juga ikut sedih.

"Aku tidak ingat, setahuku..masa laluku itu tidak berarti…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

'_Aku juga…tidak ingat masa kecilku, aku juga tidak pernah melihat rupa Ayahku, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terpisah dengan Ibuku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mempunyai saudara kandung atau tidak. Tapi, walaupun aku menanyakan hal ini pada ibu, ia tidak akan pernah memberitahuku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku dan keluargaku? Mengapa aku tidak ingat?_' batin Minmi sedih, dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Minmi? Minmi? Hey!" Kyuhyun membangunkan Minmi dari lamunannya.

"I-iya? Ada apa?" tanya Minmi bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya (balik) Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh pipi Minmi. Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku…" ucapan Minmi terpotong.

"Wah! Minmi, wajahmu memerah! Ah, wajahmu juga panas! Ayo kuantar ke UKS!" Kyuhyun yang panik pun segera menarik paksa Minmi yang hanya bengong.

'_Apaan sih? Wajahku begini kan gara-gara kamu! Makanya kalau jadi orang jangan cakep-cakep banget!_' batin Minmi dengan OOCnya, beda jauh sama author yang keren dan calm ini. Hey! Gini-gini juga Minmi itu jelmaan author yang bernama asli Park Minmi! Jangan ngeles deh! Back to story.

Sesampainya di UKS, Kyuhyun meniduri Minmi di atas ranjang. Apaan nih? Kok ekspresinya gini? Yang tidur cuma Minmi doang! Jangan harap Kyuhyun tidur juga!

"Um, makasih, Kyuhyun oppa. Padahal aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Minmi gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sedari tadi bersarang (?) di pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelasmu untuk meminta izin bahwa sekarang kau ada di UKS," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu UKS.

Minmi tengah melamun, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, '_Apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Baiklah aku mengaku, mungkin aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun oppa! Kenapa jantung ini tidak berhenti berdetak? _(Bodoh! Nanti kamu mati!) _Oh, ayolah aku sudah mengakuinya, jantung ini masih saja berdegup tak karuan!' _gumam Minmi seraya menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi semua wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Minmi! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Donghae cemas.

"Eh? Donghae? Lalu itu..Sungmin?" ucap Minmi tidak percaya. Ternyata si Sungmin punya nurani hati juga, sampai-sampai gadis seperti Minmi yang notabene hanya teman sebelah bangkunya pun dijenguknya.

"Apa, sih? Lagian aku dipaksa sama Donghae, aku sih ngga peduli mau gimana keadaanmu juga," ujar Sungmin enteng.

"Aku juga ngga butuh jengukan dari kamu, kok! Sorry aja!" jawab Minmi, segera ia tarik kembali pemikirannya tentang Sungmin yang punya rasa kemanusiaan.

"Udah dong, jangan berantem terus! Ngga enak sama murid-murid yang ngeliatin kita!" ucap Donghae mencairkan suasana.

Sang pelerai hanya mendapatkan deathglare dari dua insan yang tengah beradu mulut tadi.

**-Trust in Love-**

"Kau yakin mau belajar hari ini? Padahalkan kau baru saja dari UKS," ujar Sulli cemas.

"Eh? Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Minmi kaget. Karena yang tahu ia dari UKS pasti hanya teman-teman sekelasnya, sedangkan Sulli? Kelasnya saja dia tidak tahu di mana.

"Dari sepupuku, dia teman sekelasmu," jawab Sulli sambil berjalan menuju gerbang yang diikuti Minmi di belakangnya.

"Eh, begitu? Siapa?" tanya Minmi antusias.

"Ehm, nanti juga kau tahu. Kau 'kan mau belajar di rumahku, aku tinggal bersamanya," jawab Sulli bersemangat.

**Minmi's POV**

Wah, ternyata si Sulli ini punya saudara sepupu yang sekelas denganku. Kira-kira siapa, ya? Bakal jadi kejutan buatku nih, hehehe. Eh? Kok rasanya aku penasaran sekali. Karena asyik menggumam sepupunya Sulli, aku sampai kaget sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ini, kalau yang seperti ini, tidak cocok seperti rumah! Ini istana! Sulli tinggal di tempat mewah seperti ini? Tidak heran juga sih, yang bersekolah GSIS itu adalah murid-murid dari kalangan atas. Kau harus beruntung, Minmi!

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sulli kepadaku.

"Iya, kita belajar di mana?" tanyaku pada Sulli.

"Di kamarku saja!" jawab Sulli semangat (lagi).

Kami menyusuri lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan pintu, seperti hotel saja. Lalu, kami sampai di pintu yang berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga mawar di setiap pinggirannya. Ketika Sulli membuka pintu tersebut, alangkah takjubnya diriku. Aku tak henti-hentinya mengagumi setiap sudut di kamar ini. Tempat tidur ukuran queen size, lemari besar berwarna lavender dengan cermin berbentuk oval di sisi kanan, jendela besar tempat bertenggernya balkon yang ditutupi oleh tirai putih, terukir bunga-bunga berwarna gold di bawahnya. Meja-meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur, ditaruhnya lampu tidur berwarna aqua muda. Aku benar-benar takjub melihat kamar seindah ini. Lalu ada meja bundar di depan jendela. Beberapa buku tersimpan di sana, juga kursi kursi yang jumlahnya 4 melingkari meja tersebut. Ketakjubkanku terhenti ketika Sulli memanggilku,

"Minmi? Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan kamarku, ya? Kalau begitu kita ke perpustakaan saja," ucap Sulli canggung.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Ruangan bak surga begini, kamu bilang aku tidak suka? Itu salah besar, aku sangat menyukainya!" teriakku yang berlari menuju jendela, membuka jendela lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia di sisi meja bundar tersebut .

"Begitu? Bagus! Aku senang kau menyukai kamarku!" ucap Sulli senang dan duduk di depanku, tangannya mulai memilah buku-buku yang akan dipelajari untuk Minmi saat ini.

"Sekarang mari kita pelajari dulu mulai dari percakapan biasa, ucapan salam, dan embel-embel," ujar Sulli seraya memandangiku dengan serius. Aku yang ditatapi begitu hanya deg-degan sambil menelan ludah. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, keseriusan itu hilang ketika seorang pelayan tiba di depan pintu kamar Sulli.

"Nona Muda Sulli, Nyonya dan Tuan Besar sudah pulang dari Chicago," ucap pelayan itu seraya membungkuk lalu mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Seketika raut wajah Sulli mendadak menjadi senang, senyum sumringah, lalu menatapku yang kebingungan sambil mencoba berbicara sesuatu. Tangannya memegang tanganku sambil bergetar, lalu berkata "Ibu, Ayah..mereka, akhirnya! Mereka datang! Rindu, aku rindu mereka! Itu..aku..boleh? Aku ingin bertemu mereka! Aku senang!" ucap Sulli seraya memelukku. Aku yang pasrah karena tidak bisa belajar bersamanya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Asyik! Kalau tidak keberatan, kau belajar dengan sepupuku saja! Dia itu lebih jago daripada aku! Aku akan menyuruhnya ke kamarku sekarang juga! Aku akan menunggu di sini bersamamu sampai dia datang," Sulli segera menyambar telepon tidak berdosa yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Halo? Oppa, kau bisa membantuku? Menggantikanku mengajarinya! Iya, yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Cepat ke kamarku sekarang juga! Gomawo! Bye," Sulli memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan segera berdiri di samping pintu. Tidak menunggu 5 menit, pintu kamar ini terbuka. Di pintu tersebut, tampaklah pemuda tampan yang memakai sepatu converse berwarna putih bersih juga kemeja berwarna putih, bajunya keluar berantakan dari celananya yang berwarna abu-abu lalu bagian lengannya dilipat sampai siku, dengan 2 kancing yang terbuka di atasnya sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang, terlihat berantakan tetapi itulah yang membuatnya lebih tampan. Hey! Itu 'kan seragam sekolah, ternyata dia belum ganti baju. Seringai aneh muncul di wajahnya yang baby face. Tunggu, tunggu, baby face kataku? BABY FACE? Tubuhku serasa mati rasa, terlebih lagi yang membuat nafasku tercekat adalah ketika Sulli memanggil pemuda itu dengan, "Sungmin-oppa!"

**Normal POV**

"K-kau?" tanya Minmi ketika semua nyawanya telah terkumpul kembali.

"Hai," jawab pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di depan Minmi.

"Sudah saling kenal rupanya? Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kalian! Aku menemuiku orang tuaku! Kalian berdua yang akur, ya! Daah!" teriak Sulli seraya meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Tak kusangka, orangnya memang benar-benar dirimu," ucap Sungmin seraya duduk di kursi yang baru saja menjadi tempatnya Sulli. Seketika itu juga seringainya semakin lebar.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Minmi segera memundurkan kursinya menjauh dari meja bundar dan Sungmin.

"Apa, sih? Jangan geer, deh. Aku 'kan cuma disuruh temanmu. Kau lupa? Aku mau mengajarimu!" jawab Sungmin seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku juga tau! Dia 'kan sepupumu!" ujar Minmi mamalingkan wajah dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Lalu? Hahaha…wajahmu itu aneh! Kalau seperti itu, kau lebih terlihat seperti ikan kembung!" komentar Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya yang tengah tertawa.

"Tidak lucu! Selera humormu ini rendah! Dasar belagu bermuka bayi!" celetuk Minmi seraya menunjuk wajah tampan Sungmin.

"Bayi katamu? Dasar Mrs. Puff," balas Sungmin sambil menirukan wajah Mrs. Puff dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pipiku tidak seperti itu! Dasar bayi cengeng kurang ajar!" balas Minmi tidak mau kalah.

Setelah lama beradu mulut, tanpa disadari mereka tertawa bersama. Tertawa karena kata-kata konyol yang saling dilemparkan satu sama lain. Di saat itu juga, seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu dari Sungmin ini menyaksikan adegan tersebut. "Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti bisa bersatu. Hihihi…" ujar Sulli sambil cekikikan karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Eh, kok rasanya ada yang tertawa selain kita?" ucap Sungmin sambil membalikan badannya ke arah pintu.

"Apa, sih? Jangan menakutiku begitu dong!" ujar Minmi langsung mendekati Sungmin.

'_Aduh, aku ketahuan! Kabur, ah!' _batin Sulli segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Sungmin sambil melihat keluar kamar.

"Dasar kau ini!" celetuk Minmi yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Ehm..sampai kapan kau akan begini terus, bakpao?" tanya Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa Minmi sedang memeluk lengannya dari belakang.

"Eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Minmi langsung melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi rona merah.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu! Jangan-jangan kau mau mencuri kesempatan, eh?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyeringai licik.

"Jangan sembarangan! Siapa juga yang berminat sama anak bayi sepertimu!" geram Minmi seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Menyebalkan! Aku kan hanya menggembungkan pipiku seperti itu langsung dibilang ikan kembung, Mrs. Puff sampai bakpao segala! Bagaimana kalau aku mengangkat hidungku? Dia bakal memanggilku apa? Babi?'_ batin Minmi kesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana pembelajarannya? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Sungmin menuju meja.

"Tidak, kurasa aku akan pulang!" bentak Minmi seraya mengambil tas dan meninggalkan kamar.

**Minmi's POV**

Apa-apaan dia itu? Bagaimana bisa dia bersaudara dengan Sulli? Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan. Kalau begini sih, aku lebih setuju dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan dingin itu!

**End of Minmi's POV**

Tidak lama kemudian,

**Someone's POV**

"Hmm…kelihatannya akan menarik!" ujarku tak lupa diselingi seringai licikku.

**End of Someone's POV**

**-TBC-**

Bagaimana? Baguskah? Atau kurang baguskah? Author Kimmi harus sering baca novel and rajin menulis sepertinya. Yah, begitulah. Saya semangat dan akan melanjutkan fic ini kalau semuanya suka=))

Review, please!


End file.
